


Mew-ichi

by Sm0l_Nya



Series: He gets turned into a cat, funniest shit I've ever seen [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Shuichi becomes a cat, because I said so, no beta we die like men, wow kokichi is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sm0l_Nya/pseuds/Sm0l_Nya
Summary: There’s been multiple missing person cases lately, and while Shuichi is investigating, something wild happens, leading him to learn more about Kokichi than he ever thought he would.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: He gets turned into a cat, funniest shit I've ever seen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780027
Comments: 13
Kudos: 238
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Mew-ichi

**Author's Note:**

> NO SHUICHI DOES NOT BECOME A CAT GIRL YOU HEATHENS
> 
> also I usually have some of my friends beta read beforehand, but I'm lowkey too embarrassed to show them this,, so sorry if there's any typos! ^w^"

Shuichi sighed, trying to ease his nerves.

There’s been multiple missing people reports lately. In which someone would just. _Disappear. _Without a single trace. The only thing left being their clothing. Wallets were usually emptied of any money, but no credit cards were touched, not even a phone or expensive watch was stolen. And every single victim was completely alone, not even on a call when it happened. All this suggested it might’ve been a pervert of some sort, but there was no evidence of a struggle. They could’ve been drugged, but there were quite a few victims that hadn’t gone to any public areas beforehand.__

__Shuichi’s been on this case for three weeks now, and part of him felt stumped. He’s been through the alleyways multiple times, usually with a few of his friends following behind to make sure nothing bad happens. But every time, there was no evidence. (Other than the clothes of course) not even a fingerprint!_ _

__When suddenly, an idea flashed into Shuichi. Every victim was completely alone when it happened. Maybe, just maybe, if Shuichi went there by himself he could encounter the person! But, what if he ended up getting caught? No… this is the only thing he can do at this point._ _

__So that’s what led Shuichi, completely alone, to this small alleyway far from Hope’s Peak, in hopes of catching a kidnapper that would leave almost no evidence behind. It was very important he went to this one specifically due to the most people disappearing in it. He had to make sure he got this right._ _

__Everything was eerily quiet. The only sound being an occasional whistle of wind. Nothing stirred. There wasn't even a sign of a rat! It felt as though this entire small alleyway was frozen in time._ _

__Shuichi felt himself shiver. The air had an odd chill to it that the rest of the day didn’t have. _‘It’s probably because of how late it is…’ _he thought, looking up at the slowly darkening sky. Stars were starting to peak out from the clouds.___ _

____The quiet sound of footsteps startled Shuichi, quickly turning around, he was met face-to-face with a person about the same height. Their hair was short and split in the middle between black and white. They had one ruby red eye that seemed to glow._ _ _ _

____“Why hello there, little boy!” the person chirped with a wide grin. “What are you doing out here so late? You know how many creeps could be lurking around!”_ _ _ _

____“H-Hello.” Shuichi cringed at how much his voice wavered. “I’m Shuichi Saihara. There’s been- There’s been many reports of missing people here and I’ve come to investigate. Have you... you seen any suspicious activity lately?”_ _ _ _

____The person’s gaze felt so intense that it seemed like it could suffocate Shiuchi. “Maybe, maybe not.” they hummed. “You know what they say.”_ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____They broke into a wide grin, the left side of their mouth had razor sharp fangs. “Curiosity killed the cat!” they sang._ _ _ _

____“Ah!” before Shuichi could reply, the person shoved him onto the cold ground._ _ _ _

____his vision blurred, mind filling with panic. _What was this person doing? Am I going to die here? _He tried to scream but the person covered his mouth. “Good night, little kitty~!” His body felt numb. And before he knew it, everything went black.___ _ _ _

______.  
.  
._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everything hurt as Shuichi woke up. It was dark but.. Shuichi felt like he was under something. Something cloth? He could hear the buzz of people talking and the occasional rumble of a car passing by. _‘Where am I?’ _He could still smell the trash of the alleyway, but it felt stronger. Making Shuichi gag a bit. In fact, all his senses felt stronger…___ _ _ _ _ _

________Shuichi noticed a sliver of light though whatever he was under, so he shuffled towards it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Outside was the same alleyway as before, but it felt bigger, the buildings towering over him. Even his clothes looked bigger.. Wait.. his clothes? Shuichi looked down to see what he was under was actually his normal black coat… wait is he naked!?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shuichi looked down at himself to see… dark blue fur and paws? _PAWS!?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shuichi, panicked, desperately looked for a mirror, seeing a small, broken one amongst the trash. He ran over to it…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Oh my god… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Staring back at Shuichi was a dark-blue, small cat with golden eyes and a small tuft of slightly longer fur on their head. As Shuichi moved what he thought was his arm, the cat moved their leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He.. he really was a cat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This has to be a dream! This can’t be real!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shuichi tried to scream, but all that came out was a yowl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________NO NO NO! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He ran out of the alleyway only to see a sea of people walking by, not even noticing the panicked cat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Help someone! Please!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Shuichi continued to yowl. No one even spared him a glance. He looked around, desperate to find someone to help him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hope’s Peak! Someone there has to recognise him!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Instantly, he started running as fast as his little legs could take him. Quickly running out of breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Please please please please… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Suddenly, he ran into something... Or someone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Shuichi was panicking so much he hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes. But when he opened them, he was met with the sight of white pants and black shoes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Kokichi! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hello little guy!” Kokichi kneeled down, a bright smile on his face. “or girl. I don’t know.” he shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________‘It's me, Shuichi! You have to help me!’ _He tried to yell, but only panicked meows came out.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well aren't you chatty!” Kokichi held out his hand and without thinking, Shuichi sniffed it. Kokichi’s smell was so familiar and oddly comforting, he couldn’t help but rub his head against it. “Aww!” Kokichi started to pet Shuichi, and he felt like he was in heaven. Kokichi’s hands were oddly soft. “Someone’s affectionate!” Eventually, Kokichi stood back up, reminding Shuichi about how small he is. “I gotta go! See you later, cat” he pat Shuchi’s head once again before turning around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________‘Wait no! Don’t go!’ _ShuchI meowed desperately.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Sorry I got class. Can’t break my perfect record of always being on time!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________‘that’s a lie and you know it.’ _Shuichi puffed, which Kokichi chuckled at. He continued to meow and follow Kokichi, who seemed to find him funny.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Do you want food? You do look pretty skinny, even for a cat.” Kokichi chuckled. Quickly, he took off his backpack and pulled out a boxed lunch. “Here! You can have this!” He gave Shuichi a piece of ham from a sandwich._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________To say Shuichi was hungry would be an understatement. He knew he didn’t eat enough in the first place, but due to not eating anything since yesterday, he was starving. He quickly ate up that piece of ham and begged for more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Nee-hee-hee!” Kokichi laughed, “I know how rough the streets are.” he hummed, “Hey! Maybe you could become part of DICE? I am the supreme leader! I would be happy to take you in!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Was DICE Kokichi’s secret organization? That would make sense… but that’s not the point! Shuichi needs to go back to being human! He meowed at Kokichi again, but the other didn't quite understand him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Okie-dokie!” hesitantly, Kokichi reached out to pick up Shuichi. For a moment, Shuichi panicked. _What was Kokichi going to do to him? _His fur bristled, but he did nothing to stop him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kokichi picked up Shuichi, holding him carefully in his arms. Kokichi felt so warm it instantly calmed Shuichi down, nuzzling his face into Kokichi’s scarf, causing Kokichi to chuckle and start petting him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I don’t actually know if they allow animals inside of the dorms, but if they let Gundamn have his hamsters, I’m sure they’ll let you in as well!” Holding tightly, Kokichi started to skip happily towards the dorm rooms. Shuichi just nuzzled closer, feeling Kokichi’s warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________As Kokichi skipped, he ran into Miu._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What’s up you whore?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Is that a fucking cat in your arms? Are you that desperate to get pussy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What do you mean cat?” Kokichi faked shock, “This right here is a demon straight from hell! I have to take them back to the underworld before they aigh their mighty wrath upon our school!” Kokichi said dramatically, “And I’ll have you know I get so much more pussy than you ever will, you bitch-faced asswipe!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“B-bitch-faced asswipe!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kokichi chuckled and skipped away, not bothering to continue bantering with Miu. As Shuichi sighed in relief. He hated how wild Miu and Kokichi’s fights would get and really didn’t want to be in the middle of that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They made it to the room without any other trouble. Shuichi could feel everyone’s gaze when they passed by though, making his fur bristle with embarrassment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kokichi fumbled with his key, trying not to disturb Shuichi. “Here we are, newest member! DICE headquarters!” Kokichi said, opening the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The room was an absolute mess. There were tons of boxes around the place, full of god-knows what. His desk was covered in papers, some crumpled up. His bed was unmade and there was a horse mask with a crown? But what was most interesting was a massive white board that had a few doodles and pictures of everyone from their class on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kokichi carefully put Shuichi down, “Now wait here until I’m done with class! I won’t be gone for long.” and with that, Kokichi left. Locking Shuichi into his mess of a room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Shuichi probably shouldn’t have been surprised by the mess. Kokichi clearly was never the most organized type. But as Shuichi’s curiosity got the best of him, he started digging through the boxes. This could be a great chance to learn more about Kokichi!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________One box had direct copies of some official files on everyone in their class. Another was just filled with tiny rubber ducks. One box had millions of reports on criminal activity. Then another had clown masks. It all made no sense! Confused, Shuichi looked over at the big white board. It had pictures of everyone from their class and it looked like they were all put in categories._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Miu, Kaito, Angie, Tenko and Korekiyo were under “annoying”. Kiibo, Gonta, Ryoma and Himiko were under “weird”. Maki, Rantaro, Tsumugi and Kaede were under “Suspicious”. Kurumi, funnily enough, was under “Mom”. and finally, Shuichi was the only one labeled as “Trustworthy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________This all left Shuichi even more confused. _‘What was suspicious about Kaede? She would never hurt a fly! Wasn’t Kokichi friends with Rantaro? Wouldn’t Kurumi being labeled as Mom mean she’s also trustworthy? Why was there a question mark?’ _Shuichi’s head spun, so he decided to just continue searching.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He hopped onto Kokichi’s desk, trying not to knock anything down. The desk had lots of blueprints for childish designs, such as beam swords and ray guns, but amongst the crayon was a few blueprints for things like bombs that could disable cameras without making a sound. Those blueprints clearly showed actual effort in them. _‘Maybe Kokichi is trying to hide the actually good things amongst the childish things so that no one would bother looking through.’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Jumping back down, Shuichi went over to the bed. Kokichi’s bed was unkempt and had some dirty clothes scattered around it. Along with the crowned plastic horse head, there was also a laptop that looked different from the school-issued one everyone got. Instead of the Hope’s Peak simbol on the back, it had dice? along with stickers of anime characters that Shuichi didn’t recognise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Shichi tried to open up the laptop, but his little paws weren’t strong enough. And he didn’t quite know how to control his new body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________With a sigh, Shuichi looked through a few more things before settling down on top of one of Kokichi’s white hoodies that was on the bed. Everything Kokichi had smelt slightly of lavender, comforting Shuichi and making him slightly miss the feeling on Kokichi’s chest against his head. Eventually Shuichi slipped into a dreamless but still wonderful sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________It’s been awhile since I’ve slept this peacefully…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When Shuichi woke back up, everything felt warm. Part of him wanted to just slip back and let himself sleep all day. _Wait no! He’s got to get up so he can tell Kokichi!__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Shuichi snapped his head up, looking around. Kokichi was sitting criss-cross on the bed next to Shuichi, typing words into his personal laptop. Shuichi stood up and stretched, his fur fluffing up a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Good morning, kitty!” Kokichi didn’t look away from his laptop, but still reached to pet Shuichi on his head. Shuichi chripped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________‘Ok, how am I going to tell him…’ _Shuichi thought, glancing around the room once more.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Hm… I wonder where Shuichi was today…” as if on queue, Kokichi wondered that outloud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________‘I’m here!’ _Shuichi wanted to say, but all that came out was a meow.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“You worried about him too?” Kokichi finally looked away from the laptop. For the first time, Shuichi noticed how tired the leader looked. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and it looked as though any moment he would fall asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Shuichi meowed back at Kokichi not really saying anything, causing the other to chuckle. “You probably don’t know him anyway. He’s the sweetest boy ever. Always helping everyone and giving everyone gifts. I love playing pranks on him since he always has the cutest reactions!” Kokichi laughed, a genuine smile on his face. Shuichi’s fur puffed in embarrassment, ‘he thinks I'm cute?’ “You know, you kinda remind me of him, His eyes are the same beautiful gold. And he has that little ahoge!” Kokichi poked the little fluff on top of Shuichi’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Suddenly, an idea popped in Shuichi’s head. Quickly, he jumped down from the bed and went over to one of the stacks of boxes around Kokichi’s room. Shuichi climbed up, jumping around to box to box, until he made it to a fairly high stack of boxes that was next to the white board. Then, he started to paw at his own picture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Kokichi watched, his eyes wide. “So you do know him?” Shuichi nodded. “Nee-hee-hee! How crazy am I, talking to a cat like this…” Kokichi looked down, his laugh clearly fake. “You can’t know where he is.” Kokichi layed down, covering his face with his hands. “He hasn’t been gone for more than a day and I already miss him… he’s probably just on a trip or sick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Shuichi wanted to shout at him, ‘I’m here! I’m right here!’, but only little meows came out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Whatever, he’ll be back soon enough.” Kokichi shut his laptop and continued to lay down. Shuichi glanced towards the window, only to see the setting sun, how long was he asleep?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Oh, I got you some food. You’re probably hungry right?” Kokichi got up, putting his laptop on his desk. Shuichi’s stomach rumbled. How long ago did he eat?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Carefully, he jumped down from the boxes and went over to Kokichi, who was opening up a can of cat food. The smell made Shuichi gag the slightest bit, but he ended up eating every bit of it, not caring about how bad it tasted. Besides, Shuichi knew that brand of catfood was one of the most expensive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Kokichi chuckled at his eagerness to eat and slightly pet his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________And before Shuichi knew it, three days passed and he was still stuck as a cat. Everyday, even Kokichi would come back, he looked more and more worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Where is he…” he would mumble, looking through the box of criminal records then glancing at his laptop, typing stuff out. Shuichi tried multiple things to try and get Kokichi to realize he was right there. He stole the picture a few times, tried to write his name on paper, but couldn’t do anything more than scribble while Kokichi laughed. He tried to make a message with crumpled up papers on the floor, but Kokichi just brushed it off as him playing. Eventually, a part of Shuichi gave up..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________‘I’m going to be stuck as a cat forever... No one should miss me… Not even Kokichi misses me.. It’s all just a lie, I know it.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________That is until, the third night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Kokichi didn’t sleep that often. But it looks like he finally went to bed for once! Shuichi happily watched Kokichi sleep. (It’s not creepy I swear) he looked so peaceful and calm for once. In a way, he looked younger. More innocent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Until, Kokichi’s face scrunched up. He looked... Scared. _‘Must be having a nightmare…’ _a pang of empathy hitting his chest. Kokichi started breathing harder, and whimpering. _‘Something’s not right.’ _Shuichi started to lightly paw at Kokichi’s face, but he didn’t wake up. Kokichi started to cry in his sleep, small tears slowly flowing down._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________‘Wake up!’ _Shuichi meowed, now shoving Kokichi’s face with his paws.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Kokichi’s eyes suddenly shot open, and he screamed, startling Shuichi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“O-oh… it’s just you, Kitty…” Kokichi said, his voice more broken than Shuichi has ever heard it before. The tears that flowed out of Kokichi were very different from his normal crocodile tears. They were much smaller, warmer. His eyes were so full of fear and sadness no one, not even Kokichi could ever fake. “I- I miss him…” he mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Shuichi didn’t know how to comfort Kokichi, so he settled with rubbing himself against the other’s side, purring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“N-no one knows where he is… what if, what if they never find Shuichi!? I- I never got to tell him how I felt… I never got to hold his hand… I’ll never see that smile again… I- I want him back… why…” Kokichi shoved his face in his hands, continuing to cry. Shuichi’s heart filled with guilt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________‘I’m right here. You don’t need to worry…’ _he wanted to say, he wanted to scream at Kokichi that he was fine. But, all that came out were little meows. Shuichi has never felt so helpless.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________But eventually, Kokichi calmed down and layed back down on his back. Tears still slowly falling. “I love Shuichi…” is all he muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Realization hit Shuichi like a train. _‘Kokichi loves me? Since when?’__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________‘Do I love Kokichi?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Shuichi shook his head, that didn’t matter now. The most important thing to do right now is comfort Kokichi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Shuichi climbed on top of Kokichi’s chest and tucked his head underneath Kokichi, purring as loud as he could. Kokichi chuckled, his chest shaking. “Thank you, Kitty.” he lightly pet Shuichi’s back, his hand clearly shaking. “Hm.. maybe I should call you Shumai.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Eventually, Kokichi’s eyes close and his breath evens out, suggesting he’s asleep. Shuichi sighs in relief, happy to have helped Kokichi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He really is cute when he sleeps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________When Shuichi wakes up, he has a splitting headache._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He groans, rubbing his head with his hand. _Wait... hand?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________He sits up, looking at his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________He’s human again!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“Finally…” Shuichi lays back down, not caring that he’s naked. He’s too tired to care. Shuichi wraps his arms around his warm pillow, barring his face into it, it’s calming lavender scent filling Shuichi’s lungs. It’s heartbeat softly thumping in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________.  
.  
._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________Wait, this isn’t my pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Shuichi quickly sits back up, looking down at Kokichi and slightly straddling his hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Kokichi’s jaw is hanging open and his entire fake is bright, cherry red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Uh.. Hi?” Shuichi chokes out after too long of a silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“S-Shumai!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Extra: when Shuichi finally makes it back to his room, he sees a note that says, “Turned you back because I got bored of all that lovey-dovey crap. -Monokuma”


End file.
